


Fly Away

by 1V1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Ex Sex, Exploitation, F/F, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Molestation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pansexual Character, Pet Names, Pre-Infinity War, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity Kink, post-ragnarock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1V1/pseuds/1V1
Summary: You got sucked onto Sakaar via a wormhole and had managed to get by for a time. When opportunity came to escape you took it. However, you didn't really see who was knocking, because on the other side of the door was a would be king, a newly crowned king, an ex-girl friend, a guy who vague knew you, and a ship full of arrogant alien assholes.All you wanted was to go home, and now, you're stuck on a ship trying not to fall into the arms of your would be conqueror, who seems intent on seeing you surrender everything to him.





	1. I'm your Pilot

Ending up on Sakaar was not exactly your finest moment.   
Mostly because you had been ghost hunting in an abandoned shrine in Scandinavia with a bunch of your (in hindsight, very cliché and very disrespectful), ‘friends’ and had been the one to go check out the strange noise off the beaten path. You know, like every idiot who died first in classic horror films. Turns out what was in the area wasn’t ghosts, (which might have been a good thing in comparison), no, it was just weird wormholes that led to planets filled with trash and crazy alien overlords. 

Flash forward to the present, several months after your vanishing act.   
You had become one of the Grandmaster’s most trusted guards, your growing up learning how to hunt giving you a nice advantage over half the guards in the grandmaster’s employ. Most were thugs, who knew how to shoot sure, but few knew how to actually aim, let alone kill. (Granted, you went into shock and puked the first time you had to shoot a guy. Alien or not, it would haunt your forever). You were trusted because you used your head, had the wits to keep up with the mercurial moods of the insane Grandmaster, and, tended to be upfront and not do anything reckless. It was a… decent sort of life. You had money, food, a decently clean apartment, and you’d had a sort of off again on again girl friend. 

She was a drunk lush which was exactly why she had been your on and off again girl friend. You both tried to find a sort of common ground and work it out but the reality was you both just… didn’t mesh. For one thing, she was hella stronger than you and sometimes forgot that fact when drunk, she tended to get drunk rather than talk about her problems, you both had issues when it came to the ‘do we want to stay on Sakaar or not’ thing- she wanted to forget her past, you wanted to return to your past. Plus- you had 0 sexual experience outside of kissing and she was really wanting a bit… more than that. Its not like you didn’t want to but just-  
You wanted a connection, a deeper level of trust to go that far and she just really wasn’t willing to give that to you. 

She also never told you her name and calling her 142 killed any mood you ever had with her so maybe it was for the best. Besides, rumor was she’d gotten mixed up in the latest of the Grandmaster’s schemes what with the Hulk running off to who knew where.   
Which was just why you went to talk with Korg down at the Gladiator cells. 

When you’d arrived on Sakaar, finding out the Hulk had been there had been a shock, but, a nice kind of shock in a way. It was indeed, the Hulk, the one who was on the news and an Avenger. (It had been surreal meeting him, speaking to him, becoming his friend of a sorts. He was a decent sort of bloke, if just a bit poorly mannered at times. Still, he was good when it came to you having small break downs about earth and listening. He didn’t like earth but he did like you for some reason. In his own words, it was because you ‘not scared of Hulk’ and ‘nice to Hulk’)

“So let me get this right Korg.” You began, pulse rifle slung over your back and a bag full of gemstones that while valuable on earth, were so common place on Sakaar they were considered worthless, “Thor- as in, Thor of Asgard, Thor calls himself God of Thunder, _was the one who managed to almost beat the Hulk at the last match, **and** is the one who’s kidnapped the Hulk_.”  
You wanted to slap yourself. Of all the nights you had chosen not to work or watch the matches, the fucking God of Thunder himself would show up. A guy who could very well maybe get you home, being an alien himself, (even if on Sakaar, you were the alien).   
“Yeah, sounds about right. Oh, and apparently, he’s got a ghost for a brother.”  
“A what?” No fucking way. News was that the invading asshole had died years back.  
“Oh yeah, black hair, tall, looks nothing like him, but apparently they’re brothers. He came down and they spoke but he was a ghost and sort of vanished before we could fight him. Bit disturbing really.”  
Sounded like Loki but he was supposed to be dead. What in the hell was going on?  
“Okay. Cool. Great. Look, Korg- Thor, any idea where he could be now?”  
The rock being looked pensive for a moment then-  
“Might ask Scrapper 142, she’s Asgardian like him. He called her a Valkyrie which was a sort of name title I guess. She and him didn’t like each other much, but, it’s a start. Oh, he also knows the Hulk-“  
“Yeah I got that. Anything else, like, where they might be?”  
“Dunno, something about his sister taking over Asgard and his father dying and he was very depressed.”

You- your brain was trying to process all this and all you got out of this is that 142 is also Asgardian, (which she never fucking told you but explained a fucking LOT), and she might have a lead. Good enough for you.  
“Thanks Korg.” You handed him the gemstones and rocks, a few things in the bag for Meik too. They were good people, if, you know, murderous and also captives who wanted to incite a riot. Not that you’d stop them. Hell, if it meant getting off Sakaar you’d join them. You might have learned how to fly a ship and speak like, two other alien languages since showing up on Sakaar but man, without owning a ship or knowing which wormhole to take you were stuck.

That was a while ago.

Now?  
Now you’re shooting to save your own hide along with a few of the other less than loyal of the Grandmaster’s previous guards and enforcers, fighting on the side of the fast forming rebellion led by none other than the Gladiators.   
You, personally, have no reason to really want to keep the status quo. The Grandmaster all but owned you, and under his law, no one left Sakaar. Logic only dictated that this was your best shot since ending up here to get a possible chance of a war home. After meeting with Korg, you’d gone scrapper stalking, and after running around the outlands, finding the remnants of a fucking Quinjet, (an actual fucking Quinjet!), (which from the remains you totally pilfered the bag of earth snacks from along with a sweet jacket with the avengers logo on it), you had managed to hear that 142 was last seen headed to her apartment. 

Which was empty but not without clues. 142 only ever drank from a bottle, never a glass, and yet, several glasses were empty on her counter. And while 142 was a slob, she wasn’t entirely stupid and did put dishes in the sink. Meaning she left in a hurry.

Fast forward to about an hour later, the revolution had begun, and you were shooting your former co-workers.

It was a day.  
If Thor and the Hulk and 142 and ???Loki??? were all here, you guessed that shitty Asgardian drama was happening and maybe Loki was trying to rule Sakaar and 142 was with him if she hated Thor and Hulk and Thor were probably having some wild crazy Avengers Hero boss fight four way with them which meant… It was time to bite the bullet, and try to get out of dodge. 

The commodore was down at the docking bay, and while small, it was fast. It had drinks and drugs you could trade off world. Pilfering a few dead bodies for their Units and IDs, you rushed to your own apartment, grabbing you’re always ready ‘Runaway’ bag. The secret duffle bag you’d cobbled together in the event you had to escape last second. Past you was nothing if not a survivalist. Bag in hand, a stolen Avengers coat on your shoulders, a chocolate bar that had once been labeled as ‘Tony’s’, (thank you Stark), it was time. This was your best shot at escape, wormholes be damned, you’d take any alien planet over one that was going through it’s first ever civil war. 

If you know, three things didn’t all happen at once.

One- Someone had ALREADY pilfered the Commodore.   
Two- Korg and the rest of the gladiators apparently had the same idea as you to get off of Sakaar.   
Three- Loki was fucking alive and you were pretty sure what you heard him and Korg say had all but guaranteed you didn’t have much of a choice as to what happened next.

“Hey man, we’re about to jump on that ginormous spaceship, wanna come?”  
“Well you do seem like you’re in desperate need of leadership.”  
“Why thank you.”

“ **Oh fuck me**.” You said from behind the Gladiators, getting not only their attention but the one time would be king of Earth’s as well.  
“I suppose that’s the only ship that can get us off this shit hole?” Your nerves are shot, you are desperate, and frankly? At least Loki was a crazy fascist. You knew fascism. The Grandmaster’s whole political leanings were wild and erratic.   
“That would be the one!” Korg answered helpfully.  
“And you are?” Loki looked at you with far too much interest, and you didn’t not notice the way he eyeballed the Avengers branded jacket you’d pilfered. 

To your knowledge, none of the Gladiators knew how to fly a ship, and if they did, probably not well or knowing the latest tech. Loki- who fucking knew.  
Sighing, you consider it one last time.  
“I guess I’m going to be your pilot. I just want off this shithole of a rock.”

Loki, grinned, perfectly white teeth showing as you were motioned to step forward. “Perfect. Now, how about we board the craft and I’ll explain our destination.”  
All in all, it wasn’t the worst possible outcome of everything. Sure, you had to rush grabbing some supplies for the sudden twenty plus aliens on a big ol’ cruiser and had handsome crazy would be king telling you how you were all going to Asgard in order to stop his older sister from committing genocide and killing Thor, but not a bad thing. Killing Hela would mean Asgard which would mean the Bifrost which would mean home.

None of that was the worst possible outcome.

The worst possible outcome was watching a fucking fire giant run an entire planet through with a flaming sword and destroying the ever living fuck out of it, meaning you no longer had a ticket home.  
The worst of the worst possible outcomes was that the asshole known as Loki survived; and after everything, had come to you on the flight deck and with all the confidence of a man who’d never known when to stop while he was ahead and with a far too sultry voice leaned down to ask a single question.

“So what is your name, my little pilot?”  
This was the absolutely worst possible fucking outcome.


	2. Kneel, Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wants a name and you just want to rest

You managed to get out of telling Loki your name by doing what was now a growing number of bad decisions made on impulse. You got out on telling him your name by making a radio announcement that just so everyone knew, please do not try to use holodeck for anything as many of the videos in the library were unsuitable for minors and so it will be locked. If they really wanted entertainment, Korg was very good with stories and if you had to watch the holodeck videos, ask Loki.  
You then handed Loki the keycode for the holodeck and with as blank as look as you could told him he could be in charge of filtering out which videos were suitable for Asgardian consumption.   
“Because frankly, that kind of shit seems right up mischief alley.” You set the ship to auto-Pilot, radioed Diag, the only gladiator who had half a mind about flying ships, (not flying but- he knew what to look for if things happened while on auto-pilot anyway) to come and take over, and said you were going to find a bed to sleep.

Loki had gaped at you as he mussed the keycard to the holodeck in hand- and that was how you managed to avoid giving him your name.   
For a few hours at any rate.

After a blessed six whole hours to yourself, curled atop a very plush beanbag chair in one of the less used entertainment lounges that had yet to be filled with would be Asgardian gods, you were woken to the intercom making an announcement. Everyone was to come to the main deck to discuss the matter of destination as well as assign duties to those able to contribute.   
As the one person who’d thus far showed any knowledge on how to fly this ship you figured that yeah, that did include you. So grumbling, freshening up in the bathroom by the way of just really airing out your coat and roughly brushing you hair, you made you way to the main deck. You felt better having slept, but even you know you looked like something the cat dragged in. Most people did- the few survivors you saw had that look in their eyes. The haunted one of things lost, things dead, things breaking or already broken. The look that everyone wore on Sakaar after a while. It was that look, or one of curious contempt. It wasn’t hard to see what they saw. A small humanoid looking woman, a rifle slung over her shoulder and in an outfit that screamed uniformed thug. They likely thought you some weakling who’d managed to avoid the fight. Not that trying to pilot a giant ass ship off of big ass daggers and not end up flying into more of them wasn’t a fight- it was just the kind people didn’t see. 

You anticipated Asgardians to see Terrians the same way most aliens did- weak, fragile, and beneath them. Few races saw Terrians as worth much outside of cannon fodder or well.   
‘Adaptable’ wasn’t a term many would think good for a bed slave but Sakaar was… Sakaar. 

On the main deck you lingered in the back as you got your first real look at Thor. He’d lost an eye. If you remembered Norse myth right, his dad only had one eye. Asgardians were big on traditions you guessed. 142 was uh- A Valkyrie, which myth told you was a woman who carried the dead to Valhalla so hey maybe you were all dead. That might have been a relief if you know- Loki wasn’t casually standing beside Thor with a smirk on his face that practically screamed ‘I saved everyone and plan to lord it over them forever.’ Not that he would have been able to had you know, the Gladiators hadn’t found him and you hadn’t been able to pilot the ship.   
Some guy was also up top next to Korg and the Hulk.

You were frozen when the Hulk of all people yelled for you and came barreling your way through a quickly parting cloud.   
“Space Friend!” Ah yes, the illustrious nickname he’d given you. Because you had met in space and were... sort of acquainted on good terms. It never failed to be surreal how not only had you been on an alien world, but had become friends with the Hulk.  
“Yeah, hey dude.” You pay Hulk on the arm, stepping back to allow him some space. “I managed to get off the trash heap- on my own I might ad. What gives? You were supposed to invite me to the jailbreak party remember?”  
The Hulk grinned, nodding his head. “Sorry. Hulk had to help Thor. Crazy Sister-“  
“His entire family is fucking wild but yeah, go on.” Your comment garnered a few derisive looks from those around you.  
“Hulk was Avenger!” Another pat to his arm, your head bobbed up and down.  
“Ya sure were buddy. Sorry you couldn’t fight Space Satan though. It was a good try.” Hulk sighed heavily.  
“Big monster-“  
“I know buddy, I know.” More assuring pats to his arm, you realized _Thor and his besties had all decided to come up and say hello_. 

“I don’t believe we’ve met. You’re a friend of the Hulk?” Thor, was, as best you could describe, trying to be nice. However, lacking a proper bath in over a day, having just helped overthrow two technically evil overlords, and now stuck on a spacecraft floating aimlessly, your response was less than kind to a guy who’d pretty much saved you home like… twice. Maybe three times. You were uncertain.   
“No, I actually have no idea who the Hulk is. I mean, it’s not like his face was plastered all over the news when he went King Kong in Harlem then later made your second craziest sibling a ragdoll.”  
“They have footage of that?” Thor interjected.  
“Tony Stark made it a fucking meme. Anyway, point, yeah, no, totally don’t know the Hulk. Even after like, several months on Sakaar as the only fucking human. Yeah, who’d go see the only living being that wasn’t likely to kill them?”  
The Hulk, bless him, was confused, and Thor, to his credit only took a while to suss you and your sass.   
“Wait you’re a human!”

“HOLY SHIT I KNOW! CRAZY RIGHT?” You mocked him, pretending to be shocked.  
“Are you mocking me? Have you been mocking me?” He sounded like a kicked dog before looking to beefcake dreadlocks man. “I think she was mocking me!” He really did sound like a kicked dog. To bad you were too mentally drained to care or have any self preservation left.   
“Never.” You deadpanned. “In conclusion. Yeah, I know the Hulk, rub two braincells together it becomes obvious, I also was the one flying this ship which is set to go to earth, and oh lets just even out this party- I dated Valkyrie or Brunhilde or 142who _NEVER TOLD ME HER FUCKIN NAME?_ ” You yelled at her and she yelled back.  
“DON’T DRAG ME INTO THIS-“  
“NO, WE’RE GONNA GO INTO THIS. YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOUR NAME- AND YOU FUCKING LEFT ME ON SAKAAR!”  
“WE WERE GOING TO FIGHT HELA!”  
“YOU _LEFT ME_ ON **SAKAAR!** ”  
“YOU WOULD HAVE DIED!”  
“DO I LOOK FUCKIN DEAD?”  
“Why do you care anyway we broke up-“  
“BECAUSE YOU PROMISED TO HELP ME ESCAPE THAT SHIT HOLE YOU BITCH.”  
She looked pissed, but you hit the nail on the head and she shut up right quick.

At this point, everyone was quiet, staring at you, and you had finally given up. Your mind was an emotional mess, despite sleep you were tired, drained, and utterly wanting to just relax even though you knew you couldn’t.  
“As lovely all this drama is, and I do so love drama, I believe you said you have us setting course for earth?” 

Loki had the audacity to look content with your outbursts and frankly, you wanted to avoid him most. His smile was downright unsettling.   
“Yep.” You popped the P.  
“We should consider out options-“ Thor began before you cut him off.  
“That’s funny.” His good eye went to you in a flash, the beginning of anger apparent. “Did ya miss what I said? **I** have been flying this ship. I’m the only one who knows how.”  
“Bullshit, I could-“ Brunhilde, (damn her and her angry face and cute kissable lips) said before you cut her off too.  
“It’s manual baby, and last I remember, ‘manual ships are too complex’ right?” Her jaw dropped.  
“So, like I said- I’m the only one who knows how to fly this thing. There is no manual, I checked, so pretty much, you either buckle up and deal with me getting home and letting you guys go and do fuck all after, or, you don’t, and leave yourself with maybe guesses and possibly floating in space while your people starve.”  
The entire ship looked at you in that moment, and you were pretty sure half wanted to kill you. Not that different from when you showed up on Sakaar really.

“She has a fair point brother.” Loki, again, with the commentary breaking the ice.  
“She is the only one on the ship that would know how to get us to any destination. And while they certainly wouldn’t like me there-“  
“You’re a war criminal.” You monotoned.  
“On Earth they do owe you a fair deal. On the way we can discuss our options. For now, having a destination, even if one chosen because a stubborn girl has a desire to go back to her trash rock is better than being aimless and wasting supplies.” Loki looked chuffed with himself, smirking as Thor considered it.

“Might I pose a question?” The dreads man asked eyes on you.  
“Sure.”  
“Would you like to take a few more hours to rest?”   
This man- now this was a god you could get behind.

A heavy sigh leaving you, you nodded.   
“Your highness, she’s done far more than most, I believe the ship is on a safe course currently, and I would dare say we’d all could do with a decent night’s sleep.” This man was your hero. Forget the Hulk, Thor, Stark- forget them all. Gold eyed beefcake was your new favorite.  
“Oh.” Thor looked at you, then at everyone else. Brunhilde was staring at you, Loki looked amused, and Hulk was- well he was busy checking out a sword some Asgardian was timidly showing him.   
Korg was-  
“Uh, hey, not to reject the rest but where’s Korg and the other gladiators?” 

“The remaining gladiators are down in the cargo bay taking inventory.” It was so far, the only helpful thing Thor had said.  
“Cool.” With that you turned to leave only to have your past haunting you.

“Pilot, you do owe us your name don’t you think?”   
Loki’s voice was full of arrogance, full of knowing that he was very well getting under your skin.  
Thankfully, two could play at that game.

“You know what?” You turned and face him.   
“Kneel, beg, and **maybe** I’ll tell you.” His look of shock and annoyance is clear, Thor meanwhile hooted in laughter.  
“Oh, I changed my mind, I think I rather like her brother.”  
“She’s feisty.” Brunhilde remarked, “and you could call her Emerald.”  
“That’s a nice name.”  
“It’s what the Grandmaster named her.”

You let them prattle on, feeling the cold burn of Loki’s stare in your back.

Your list of growing bad decisions was only going to get longer at this rate.


	3. Right Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're good on plans, bad on impulse

You really don’t know how long you’ve slept. One hour, eight hours? Honestly you kind of regret sleeping as much as you did, as you had reached the point where you were tired despite your rest. It would pass and in a few hours you’d be fine. In the meantime however, you needed to get up, eat, check the ships auto-pilot, work on fine tuning, calculate fuel and travel and do a bunch of other mathematical issues that came with hauling what amounted to a big ass cruiser filled with people halfway across the universe because as far as you knew, no one else was going to have a better plan.

Plus, you needed to figure out where the fuck the showers were in this place because after a day and a half of playing escapee and newly minted space traveler, you were starting to feel a bit rank.

To bad for you, breakfast was going to become a struggle as apparently-  
“So, what you’re saying is, we don’t have enough food for everyone?” Your anger flared up as you recall Thor telling you the gladiators had been taking stock, AND, you also recall stocking up on some food. Granted, for like 20 people but you could ration not run out in less than a few hours.  
“Unfortunately.” Thor, now looking a little less haggard, and sporting a fancy new eyepatch, looked down right apologetic about the news.   
“Rationing we’d last maybe two or three days. The water cyclers and filters are fully functional, but without food, we will soon begin to ah-“ You take a deep breath and nod. You’d run into him on the way down to the storage bay, and the hall was as good a place as any to talk.  
“I also suppose I owe you my thanks.” You looked at him, considering where he was going with the sudden thanks after you’d pretty much done nothing but insult him in your tired and utterly wrecked state of mind previously.  
“Loki told me how you managed to secure some food and pilot this ship to Asgard. Had you not been there I am uncertain we’d have made it out as well as we did.” You’re brain catches on two things. One, Loki had spoken well about you to Thor, and two, Thor, Avenger, God of Thunder, was thanking you. A human woman who just did what you thought best in order to have the most optimal chances at survival.  
“Uh- you’re welcome? I owe you an apology for snapping if anything.” It was his turn to nod in understanding.   
“We all had a bit of a drop.”   
“A what?”  
“A drop. The loss of control after a battle. Some people can hold it off, some get angry, some sleep, some have sex-“ He looked at you, red filling his face. “Yes well, a drop after a battle isn’t uncommon. Most of my people are having one or recovering from their own. I take it you have regained your senses?”  
“Yeah, I guess?” You realize what Thor is talking about. The drop after an adrenaline rush. The lack of hormones that kept you alive made people react differently. “How about you?”  
“I’m.. good.” You realized he was probably, not good. “Once we figure out this mess I’ll probably just sleep for a while.”  
“Um, can I maybe make a suggestion?”   
“Hm?”  
You doubt Thor has any Units to his name, given he’d been prisoner. Much less, do you doubt, Loki, 142, or anyone of the Gladiators or survivors have units either. Or, had the foresight to take their cards and IDs with them, (or pilfer any from the dead like you had).   
“Sleep now. Do your... drop or whatever it is you need to do. I can call up Korg and have him help get the numbers working on the rations issue and I’ll set up a signal for any nearby vessels that we’re looking to buy fuel and food. With any luck, we’ll run into a Ravager crew and can buy some supplies off of them.”  
“You- want to encounter ravagers? They’d be more inclined to take slaves!” Thor’s shock is met with your blank face.  
“Not for a few thousands units they won’t. Ravagers are if anything, practical. There’s too many people here to take, and we’d put up too much a fight. Taking this many people, alive, feeding them, keeping them healthy, in good condition, that’s more trouble than it’s worth. For a few thousand credits, I’m sure we could get them off our backs, maybe even hire them to escort us if we ask nice.”

“She yet again, makes a fair point.”   
The voice you didn’t want to hear echoes from just down the hall, and Loki saunters up to the pair of you, smiling like he’d won the lottery. You get the feeling his smug smile is one you’ll be seeing a lot.  
“Ravagers are one group easily bought. And while dubious, they do have a code. We have children aboard and they wouldn’t deal in child flesh.” You knew they had a code, but not that particular part. Then again, what you know of ravagers is from one who you’d become decent drinking buddies with back on Sakaar. You hope he got out alright.  
“I don’t like the idea of dealing with criminals.”  
“Dude, your brother is a war criminal, I’m technically a murderer, you committed sororicide; I think it’s safe to say we’re all past the point of moral stances for the sake of survival alright.” You don’t like this, taking Loki’s side. And to your dismay, he seems to be enjoying it.  
“Go rest Thor. We’ll deal with the logistics. I’ll help our little pilot find us a good place to stop and gather supplies and we’ll go from there.”  
Thor’s entire being slumps and he nods. “Perhaps- you are right. Just promise me.” Loki’s eyebrow rose. “No. Running.”   
“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Is the answer Loki gives, but you get the distinct feeling he’d not run so much as saunter to where ever he went.   
Thor gave you a polite farewell and Loki a very awkward one arm bro hug, you were left in the hall, hungry still for breakfast, with the one guy you wanted to avoid the most.

“You know, while I can understand your dislike of me, it would suit us both for the better if we attempted civility.”  
You glared at him walking towards the storage bay.  
“It would also suit me better if you spoke to me. I can’t exactly help if you refuse to talk.”   
“I don’t mind talking, but to you? That’s a bit harder.”  
“Would you prefer talking to your former lover? Brunhilde. Ah yes, she never told you her name did she?” You bristle at that, but manage to keep a lid on it. Loki wants to rile you, you know that, yet still-  
“Alright.” You stop mid stride, turning and facing the alien prince. “I need help figuring out the rations we’re going to have to dole out. We’ll need the number of people on this ship-“  
“2386.”  
“What?”  
“There are 2386 persons on this ship. 167 are children, 5 are pregnant women, 91 are elderly, 12 are non-asgardians, and of the asgardians, 59 are injured.”  
“How-“ You narrow your eyes at him. “You’ve already taken stock of the supplies haven’t you?”  
His smile is wide and full of white teeth. “We can manage a day or so keeping food from the majority who could chance it, but the children and pregnant women-“  
“They’ll require more nutrition that everyone else. Plus, factoring in the non-asgardians and their own metabolic rates, we could be facing a possible high disparity with ration distribution.”  
“You’re quick.” He sounds almost impressed.  
“I’m logical.” You retort, shaking your head and going back to you goal- securing your own food.

Loki follows behind you, metal boots tapping on the floor.   
“You following me?”  
“More, going to the same location. My own biology demands and certain intake of nutrients now that I no longer have the luxury of a life tied spell to keep me in this form.”   
You eye him curiously.  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Do you find blue skinned, red eyed frost giants attractive?”

You pause, thinking on it. You had been on Sakaar several months and that had in some ways, changed your views on what qualified as attractive.  
“I’ll let you know when I see someone fitting those descriptions.”  
“Well, unless I get what I need, you shortly would find out. I’m Jotun- adoptive brother of Thor. Or did they omit that in your Midgardian news?” His step matches your own as you walk in tandem to the storage bay.   
“No- just didn’t think much of it. But- You’re normally blue?”  
“Technically yes and no. I’m a shapeshifter, and have lived most of my life in this Asgardian form. A spell sealed most of my appearance away unless under specific conditions. However, with Odin’s death-“ His voice cracks just a hair. You don’t press.  
“So what’s a Jotun?”  
“Frost Giant.”  
“You’re not very ah, giant.”  
“Only where it matters.”  
And there was the reason you didn’t want to be near him. He was a murderous crazy attractive male and you didn’t like your own weak ass virgin mind going to places it shouldn’t.  
“Keep telling yourself that buddy. I’ve walked in on the Hulk.” You had. “I doubt you’d impress me much.” Naked Hulk had been a trip. And a small nightmare of logistics when you’d found out he’d taken women to bed with him. Somethings you never wanted to figure out.  
“The Hulk isn’t called Silvertounge.”  
“I thought it was Liesmith.”  
“You know the myths.”  
“I know the rumors. Sakaar rumors.” You glare at him, pink heat in your cheeks as he looks down at you, smug once more.

“And yet, for not wishing to talk to me, we’ve been holding a decent conversation have we not?”   
You tense and glare at him. He’s silver tongue alright, the tricky bastard.   
“Fine. You win.” You toss a hand up in surrender. “You’re smarter than me big whoop. Let me just- get some breakfast okay?” Loki had a certain way of smiling you noticed, when he felt particularly pleased by getting under your skin. His eyes would get these little crinkles and there was a tiny uptick in the smirk.

The storage bay was a mess if you were honest with yourself. The gladiators had things sorted, but it looked like a warzone in terms of where things were. Food stores that didn’t need refrigeration were in one section but unsorted. Bedding and other cloths which included clothes piled rather than folded. Worst were the weapons. Absolutely orderly, neat and clean- all 100% unsupervised. Grimacing you looked to your unlikely compatriot who also had a look of distain over the mild chaos that was the bay.  
“So.” You looked at him. “You’re the kingly type.” You made a mistake- (another on your growing list), and pat the alien prince on the shoulder. “I’ll let you issue the orders on getting things sorted here. I’m gonna get some food, then head back to the command center.”  
“Are you presuming to issue me an order little pilot?” Your snark and sass got the worst of you and you snorted through your nose at his question.  
“Would you prefer I do it and leave us floating in space longer than needed? Or leave it to Korg and his buddies? Or I dunno, fuck me, let’s just let the traumatized Asgardians have at it free for all.” You looked at him and felt instant regret. His smile had gone downright menacing.   
“Of all those suggestions, one is only slightly appealing.”  
“The floating in space part?” You didn’t connect the words to the heat in his stare for a bout two seconds before he opened his mouth.  
“Fucking you actually. I’m not partial to Midgardians, but you’re a rather flexible race- and typically vocal with-“  
“ANDDDDD I’m going to stop you right there.” Your face must have been red as a tomato with how hot it felt. Darting to the food stuffs, you grabbed what looked to be rations and all but ran out of the strange bay, the laughter of one God of Mischief echoing behind you.


	4. Task Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You figure out a few things, and, come to a grim discovery you keep secret from the Odinsons.

All in all, not floating through space was actually a bit of a challenge that proved vastly enjoyable when you got down to it. It was a mixture of both math, science, luck, and logic. You could use the ‘warp drive’ as you liked to call it and jump a few ticks to speed up your progress to earth, but the fuel supply would drop and the point where you’d end up you’d run the risk of not making it to a place that would be friendly enough to allow you to refuel. No, first it was get fuel and rations, then, figure out the best navigation to earth without compromising the lives of a dying race.

It was a lot to consider when you started to dwell on it. A race was literally hanging on by a thread and if you messed up, they could very well die, (you with them but that was besides the point). You’d not have the last of any race die because you made a rash selfish choice. No- Thor was a logical… guy… maybe? If anything, you were certain he’d be able to gather what he needed from earth by the way of negotiation or connections. As you recalculated the corse, you were struck by a startingly realization as you finished off the packet of rations you’d pilfered.

Asgardians likely had very little resistance to interstellar microbes and viruses.   
Shit.  
SHIT.  
FUCKING SHIT.

Grabbing the console radio you knew you’d have to talk to both King and Prince but frankly, you hadn’t realized the issue until just now.  
“Attention: Your royal uh-“ how did one address a newly crowned king in exile and his brother? “Highnesses? It’s me, your friendly neighborhood mortal. Please get to the helm because there may or may not be an issue and I frankly don’t know what to do. Oh, and to anyone else- it’s not like, a we’re all going to die issue, more a ‘well fuck me I didn’t think of this lets not get everyone sick’ thing. Uhhh.” You were not meant for public speaking. There was a reason you had kept quite most of the time when near the Grandmaster after all.   
“Peace out.”

You flushed with red hot embarrassment at the radio call, but you had to get their attention somehow.  
“Perhaps little pilot, you should keep your announcement short and to the point.” Loki’s smooth voice was too close and when you spun to see him already in the doorway your red face grew a darker shade.  
“Not all of us are called silvertongue.”  
“You should really see about putting your lips to better use. Might I suggest prayers? I’m a _very_ easy to please god.” He strides was like a cat, all elegance and grace, purposeful in each step.   
“Oh, you are a quick trigger guy- I’m so sorry.” You retorted, because keeping up with the lewd banter was surely a good idea.  
“Edging is one of my more tame bedroom practices I can assure you.”

You made a small sound at the sudden left field 100% overt sex comment. It was not a displeased sound. Or an embarrassed sound. It was the sound a woman made when she was incensed, interested. You wanted to crawl into a hole and die.  
“Loki, stop harassing the poor woman. So, Lady uh-“ You still hadn’t given your name.  
“….” You weren’t sure you wanted to give him your name. Somehow- it seemed like a bad idea. “Just call me whatever. Look, I’ll cut to the chase- Have ANY of those asgardians been vaccinated or exposed to interstellar or alien bacteria before?”   
Both men looked at you as if you’d grown a second head.  
“They’re asgardians, no simple bacteria or virus-“  
“No.” Loki cut off Thor, his brow furrowing as you realized, he’d caught the meaning for the inquiry. “None of them, save perhaps a merchant or two, maybe a stray soldier, would have been directly exposed or vaccinated for anything off world. While their natural defenses might be very well adaptive and superior, there was no need for such on Asgard and so it was never mandatory.”  
Thor’s eyes widened as well. “God- all it would take is-“  
“One strain and you’d be facing a possible epidemic at best, a biological genocide at worst.” You finished for the both of them.

Silence loomed over the three of you before you sighed heavily.  
“Loki, did you see any vaccines in the storage units?”  
“Only what one might see on any spacecraft- and it wouldn’t be enough. Without the proper labs, we’d not be able to make more than what we have on hand.”  
Thor nodded, looking grim. “And we’ve no one with the knowledge to draft a substitute with what we have.” Loki’s offended look must have meant something as Thor quickly picked up on it. “Your skills in alchemical arts are unrivaled as ever brother, but even you cannot contest we have no lab from which you might work, and no supplies we can spare.”

You looked back at the starcharts and the various routes you’d been considering.  
“There is a station about eight hours out from here.”   
Thor clapped his hand’s together while Loki rolled his eyes. “Ah, good! They will have-“  
“No.” You brought up the planet on the screen. “It’s an outpost. A slaver centric outpost. We try to land without paying a hefty fee, we’ll be shot up like swiss cheese.”  
“Like what?” Loki wouldn’t know cheese but he’d tried to take over earth. Typical plebian. Even the Grandmaster knew a good cheese.   
“I- Look, we’d be in the worst position to trade or even get out. We’d need to pay out the ass, and once we did, they’d scalp us for every unit we have. After that, no clue if we’d even be all free to go. Some slavers are not so kind as to just let pretty women walk free when their compatriots can’t offer any protection money you feel me.”  
Both men looked grimly at you.  
“So here’s the plan. We bypass it and hit the next outpost; it’s skeevy, but not entirely crawling with Ravagers and slavers. The problem is to avoid slaver central entirely, it’s an extra two days travel. So- I need help.”

You weren’t sure how else to ask this-  
“You two and 14- Brunhilde,” her name tasted like bitterness, “are the only ones probably immune or resistant to alien strains along with myself and the gladiators. However, the gladiators themselves might pose a risk to the Asgardians on whole. I doubt I do, and I doubt the Hulk does either. So… that means you three will have to for all intents and purposes, quarantine your people and prevent any interaction with the gladiators. I know this sounds so dumb but if your kind are anything like humans, they’re all going into shock and their immune systems are highly compromised right now due to the stress- the lack of proper food will make the issue worse.”  
“We risk bringing any contaminants with us however.” Thor was looking grimmer by the second. “The ship itself is a medical risk- we can try to keep them in semi sterile areas and segregate the gladiators for the time being. If any fall sick though…. Loki-“  
“I can do my best, but with what supplies we have, it may not be much if it is something more serious. Sedir cannot cure all things brother.”

You nodded as the spoke.   
“Two days then to avoid the slavers and get to the nearest viable outpost. The food rations will need to be carefully monitored asap. You’ll also need to figure out delegation of duties. I may be a pilot, but I’m betting among your people, you have a doctor or two, teachers, traders. Pool resources. We need to be as organized as possible by the time we reach the outpost else we get taken advantage of by whoever sees fit to trade with us.”

Loki looked at you and you felt a chill race up your pine.   
“You sound like you’ve done this sort of thing before little pilot.”

You turned back to the control panel, firing up the system.   
“Maybe.” You answer. “In another life.” You don’t talk anymore, even as Thor and Loki both discuss the situation and delegation of duties and the issue of alien biology.  
You steer the ship, and pray you make it to the next port.

You don’t tell them that you’ll be trading away most of your own credits for hiring an armed escort, and you’ve already sent a message out to the ravager base with a name. Because no matter what route you want to take, one thing you’d discovered in these last hours stands between you and earth.

The Kree Empire.


	5. An Empire Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kree linger in the distance, and Loki lingers in your shadow, watching you and wanting you for reasons unknown.

There is 1 thing you like about the Kree. They came in two flavors. Pink, and Blue. Pink Kree were very very human passing. Blue Kree? Well, that was another story entirely. You’d never met one, but from the stories, you were rather glad for it.   
The only Kree you’d ever met was a guy name Mar-Vel, who was a pretty decent guy, for a Kree. He also knew about humans though, he’d not really… cared about your whole situation. At least not enough to smuggle you out. Plus he had other standing issues he had to deal with so you couldn’t blame him. 

That aside, Kree were dangerous, truce and peace with Nova aside. The debacle involving Ronan the Accuser was well known. As were the rumors of something called an ‘infinity stone’. The Grandmaster had indulged you when he’d heard you ask another guard about it. Six stones, origins of power in the universe. His cousin had one. Reality. So the grandmaster claimed. But he also melted a cousin. You’d not pried much.   
Still, the Kree empire was about as kind as a cactus shoved up one’s ass. There was no way it wasn’t going to hurt and make you want death if ‘it’ actually happened. ‘It’ being forced to face them in conflict. Ruthless, efficient, they’d take you all out without batting an eye. No doubt, killing the last of the Asgardians would be a very big notch in their belt as two stellar powerhouses historically never got along well.

As you steered the ship towards the outpost, now just a few hours away, you wondered how to tell Thor and his ‘inner circle’. From what Heimdall told you, (who’d appointed himself as your co-captain and look out), Thor sought to establish a bit of order. He, Heimdall, was to act as a navigator, guide, and watchdog, keeping an eye out for threats. Loki was in charge of logistics and medical. Brunhilde (bitch), was in charge of defenses and the gladiators in the engine rooms. Hulk was… well he was the Hulk, and thus far hadn’t been able to become Banner. Which from what Heimdall told you, might be permanent. It hurt to hear that. Bruce Banner, though you never knew him, was a paragon in the science community and for years people were afraid he’d lose himself to the Hulk. Maybe now, he finally had.

Thor was the de-facto king of course, and was seeing mostly to his people. Working on getting trade negotiations ready, placating fears, making amends for leaving, reminding everyone if not for Loki, they’d be dead.  
And if not for you, would have never escaped Asgard.

Heimdall tried to say you were not hated, but, when you passed the Asgardians they all looked at you with daggers in their eyes. The human who’d not fought. Who hid away and secreted herself from anyone who tried to find her. A few had taken to calling you a snake. Some, a fox. They’d mostly forgiven their wayward prince, but apparently, drew the line at having to admit it was a human woman who’d helped save them. Who had chosen their destination. It wasn’t like you had many options. Hell, even Thor and Heimdall and Loki had even agreed in the end. Earth owed Thor a debt, and worst case scenario they’d make a deal with Stark.

Looking at the console, you sighed, Heimdall having gone to get dinner for you both. You didn’t go get your own meals anymore- the eyes on you were to angry, and they reminded you of your status. ‘Other’. Just like when you’d first been in the Grandmaster’s employ. The weak human. 

“Such a dour expression. Find something worse in our future?” Loki’s voice was poisoned honey; it ran over your skin and made you shiver- not just from fear.   
“No.” You said, looking to your side and seeing him in those dark blue leathers that hugged his hips just right. Damn that man had taste even when forced to meet the Grandmaster’s.  
“Liar.” His stride was confident and you faltered, looking away to avoid answering. The threat of the Kree empire loomed in the back of your head. Imposing. You could think of a way to get around them. Through them. Something. You’d think of something.  
Loki ended up to your right, a heavy sigh leaving him as he took the seat Heimdall normally had. 

“It’s been nearly two days little pilot. You’re avoiding me.”  
“Any reason I shouldn’t?” He hummed at that question.   
“Because if we fuck, things will be better for us both.”You choke on air as you sputter, turning to look at the man who sports a lazy half grin.  
“I’m not a fool. Nor is anyone else. You like the way I look. The way I… talk.” Your blush sent heat in your face. “It’s apparent you’re attracted to me. A quick roll between the sheets is nothing new for me- and it would be rather devoid of complications. We both get some pleasure, get rid of stress, and things work out as they should.” You lean away, shaking your head as you fight off the various curious thoughts rising and working your way through your head.

“I-“  
“I know your answer is rejection my little pilot, but I want you to hear it.” You are given whiplash at how fast he’s moving. “You need to hear you are wanted.” With that, the god got up and began to walk away.   
“Because even if the rest of those fools hate you, know that at least I desire you.”

As the god left, Heimdall arrived, plates in hand. Wordless, he sat down, offering you the meager rations. 

“How much did you see?” You ask the guardian.  
“Enough to know he was genuine in his overture.” Your choking this time is on the green legume half in your mouth.  
“Excuse me?”  
“He knows the pain of being socially outcast. And he knows the burden of keeping a secret for the safety and mind of others.” Gold eyes looked at you, knowing. “The Kree will not hesitate to kill us if we try to go through their taken territories.”  
Looking at your plate, you sigh. “I know.” The stars glitter in the distance and the console beeps. One hour until visuals of the station. “I know.”

 

In the end, you are refueled, and able to negotiate enough food and supplies to last you a year longer than needed. Emergency supplies- an idea Loki supported after Thor balked at the idea of it taking a year. It wasn’t just in the event of a long journey. It was in the event Earth rejected them. A fact you kept to yourself. A fact that as you caught sigh of Loki’s eyes as the discussions went on your felt he knew the reasoning for.  
That night, he looked at you, and you could have sworn you saw something there.  
You slept alone, hiding in an empty room. Praying that tomorrow, Thor’s council will accept your proposal before you ship out from the outpost. Hire ravagers as escorts. 

In the morning the news breaks.

Xandar is destroyed. The Kree empire scrambling towards the broken world to kill off the stragglers in an opportunistic move, freeing the pathway home. Only a few Kree ships will patrol the route, and with a ravager escort team, you have a near perfect way to make it to earth. Thor, Heimdall, Hulk- everyone seems to celebrate.  
All but Loki, who remains missing for it all.

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will be added as we go


End file.
